


exorcising curses.

by axecut



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axecut/pseuds/axecut
Summary: "I was hoping that, maybe you could teach me how to care for myself."





	exorcising curses.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i saw their warriors supports and went absolutely ape shit and now i have a whole plot in mind for these two hope u enjoy some girls bein gay

       Blades of green silk were tugged from the earth with a dull crack, an earthquake to the ants and a method of passing the seconds for Tharja. They didn’t seem to fear her malevolent presence like most. Their march was steadfast, a dotted red line scurrying towards a destination she knows not of. Back home, she assumes. She’s spent her free time scouring the area for mushrooms for her hex agenda and varying parts of various dead - _or living_ \- creatures for her cauldron of fun. No crumb of a leisured meal to be found among these lands and no feasible speck of insect dinner traveled towards these parts of the outdoors. Just a single brooding figure perched on a corrugated rock that jagged whatever which way into her rear and coursing sleeping static through her nerves down to her feet. Her hair smooth like crow feathers blended in with the speckled sea of shadows. She coddled one knee to her cheek as the other leg slant outwards.  
  
“Going back home, huh?” She spoke the rhetoric to the crawling line. “Hmph.” Another dull crack, and another, and another, another between her fingers. “Lucky you.” She despondently mocked, sprinkling grass blades like shredded herbs over their choreographed travel to watch them scatter array in frantic.  
  
There was no difference being summoned here than elsewhere. She never once cared where she was, how she ended up there, who she had met or otherwise. It did claw at her however that she lacked the capability to write letters to home. How she worried sick for her parents, and how she worried more about the other shepherds that didn’t meet their fate down the wormhole. She’d never admit the care she felt buried deep into the webs of her heart so easily. Yet the worry provoked these lonesome journeys elsewhere, far away from the crowd, where she could breathe unoccupied air. So she sat with her goody bag filled with miscellaneous nature, mushrooms and dead critters alike hanging by the lazy pinch of Tharja’s grasp.  
  
There was a soft crunch of dirt a ways away. A little too close for comfort. She was keen on the pitter-patters of animals, the little scurries of wildlife running amok. This was far too loud than a light footed scramble, and far too careful than an animal unknowingly entering the ambit of Tharja’s cast enmity.  
  
“Who goes there,” she began. “Answer quick or i’ll be more than happy to wrought you from the inside out.” The last two words were harsh and drawn out, pointed, the side of her head turning towards the side closest from which the sound came.  
  
“It’s just me, Tharja. But my, that sounds awfully gruesome.”  
  
She could recognize that airy tone anywhere. Delicate and wispy, like frosting on a cake. How sweetly sickening. Tharja curled back to her hunch.  
  
“Oh, it’s you.” Tharja replied. “And what business do you have here, Azura. I don’t suppose you’re here to collect lizard tails and mushroom heads like i’ve been on my leisure.” She took this moment to finally rise from her makeshift seat, muttering an ‘ow’ to herself as the ghost pain of misshapen stone spiked through the numbness. Tharja dusted herself off with one hand as the other still grabbed onto her bag of collections.  
  
“Well,” Azura drawled out. “If you’re not too busy right now, I was wondering if you’d teach me a little more about hexes and the like.”  
  
Tharja turned to give Azura a more respectful conversation face to face. It was then she noticed the tangles in her hair, the faded dirt that streamed down her dress like stains on dusty glass after a light rainfall.  
  
“Ah, and I see that you’ve already ventured through one of my caves… I recognize that dampened look anywhere.”  
  
“I had thought that i’d find you there, but I was... apparently wrong.”  
  
“Very. But not far off. What made you think that i’d be here of all places?” Tharja crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg as she stood.  
  
“I’m not quite sure myself,” Azura said. “Perhaps because this place has... mushrooms? I remember you using those once before.”  
  
Tharja sighed. “Fair enough, I suppose. Lucky for you I was just planning on making something… Extra special. I… Guess it wouldn’t hurt to have a little bird under my wing.” There was mild thought in her speech, reluctant acceptance trailing every word of her final sentence. It mirrored defeat, almost, as she fell into the coy hands of the princess’s game.  
  
“Oh, thank you, Tharja! So what’s this ‘Extra special’ thing you have in mind?” Azura combed her fingers through her hair to untie her more apparent tangles.  
  
“Hmhmhmm, you’ll see… Follow me."

 

* * *

 

        The levitating cauldron no bigger than two fists gurgled underneath the wisp of fire that coddled its shape. Both of them had relocated to Tharja’s less than inviting tent. She housed plenty of potted plants, spell books coupled with your ordinary novels and informative sciences. From ways to utilize common found plants to finding new exciting ways to turn any human into a measly invertebrate at just the snap of your fingers all found comfort in their little spot. No lonesome dust collected upon any tome.

Azura noted and watched Tharja list out the materials she plucked out of her bag from today's wanders. Animal parts and lists of selections from plants were used, Tharja making sure to explain the purpose of them all. With a few diabolical cackles and poofs of smoke whispering uncertainties, Tharja pulled out her last piece.

“Aaaand… with just a little bit of linden…” Sprinkles of flowers sunk deep into the oil spill of a pot, swallowed by the swirling iridescence. Tharja watched the colors wave over each other and bubble as a new color flourished in completion. She marveled at the new purple matte. “Heheh… now, we’ve got ourselves a new potion for this spell.” Azura quietly gasped to herself, marbling the happenings. "Linden, " She willed away the flames from the cauldron, "Is said to help with... Healing, and enchantments. Among other things. Today we're just utilizing its more restorative properties." Azura watched as Tharja obtained a tiny glass bottle and dipped the opening into the cauldron, letting the thick ooze pour itself into the confinements.

“Interesting. Do you mind if I ask… What this is going to be for?” Azura lugged her stare away from the pot. Tharja squeezed a cap onto the bottle nice and tight and turned it hard for reassurance. “To keep it simple… This is to help with that little song of yours.” The curse that abound Azura by horrors she knew not of. Not many are akin with Libra’s motives, allowing hexes to pry into your mind and unearth the darkness that pits in your guts. Whatever tar weighed Azura’s heart and soul she could not wash, not yet, anyways, and at least not by what she considered normal methods. There had to be something else, something new to her capabilities. Tharja always loved to challenge herself instead of repeating old tricks.

“Oh, I… Don’t know what to say.” Avid offhandedness stunted in Azura’s throat.

“Use this whenever you’re about to recite that song. It should ease the pain afterwards. I’m hoping to make something that stops the curse from devouring you altogether but, first, I need the results from this,” Tharja said, “Could you do that for me?” She handed Azura the bottle as her sentence eased to a close. An eyebrow piqued. "Consider this... A part of your training as my little bird." 

As Azura’s fingers danced around the sides of the glass she slid the bottle into her hands and held it with a careful grip, almost afraid to let go, yet too scared to hold it too tight. Holding something that could alleviate her burdens left a silence to burn the air. Just for a moment. She rolled it in her palm for a second and one by one let her hand encase it with heartened solemnity.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, too. Just to make sure I can play my part in making it work." Tharja began clearing her work space of the leftover ingredients. 

“Yes. Thank you, Tharja. I… Can’t express my gratitude enough.”

Tharja cringed into her hunch. As the cauldron cooled she grabbed it and placed it on a nearby shelf for the time being, serving as a makeshift book stopper. “Don’t be too grateful just yet. See if that works, first.”

“I will,” Azura smiled, "Thank you for this lesson today." 


End file.
